


Sleep Deprivation

by FLEISCHGEWEHR



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLEISCHGEWEHR/pseuds/FLEISCHGEWEHR
Summary: Collection of small bits and stories of various length and theme.Sometimes you just need to write something sweet and don't think about consequences.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. 1.

Night was laying heavily around Paul. He felt its weight fully on his shoulders, yet his body refused to give in to desirable sleep. His heavy mind was wandering, and his body was aching from tiredness and anxiety. After hundreds of spins on crumpled sheets, Paul focused his attention on a person near him. Completely opposite to him, the person was peacefully sleeping. Unmoving, silent, only his chest slowly rising and falling in the rhythm of his calm breathing. They were forced to share rooms during the tour to save some money. Sometimes the whole band would be stuck with each other in one hotel room. Today was a lucky day and it was only him and Schneider. It was the best option, yet his mind couldn't let him enjoy the opportunity of a peaceful night. 

Minutes passed, and Paul was now fully occupied with studying the person's sleeping appearance. Letting a small huff out, laughing at his thoughts, Paul moved closer to the body lying near him and brought his hand up. It froze centimeters away from the serene face, tracing its features with fingers some distance away. Nothing changed; Schneider kept sleeping peacefully. 

Paul caught a lip between his teeth, holding back a smile and gently touched the soft skin of Schneider's cheekbone with the tip of his finger, tracing its sharpness. This time Schneider moved a bit in his dream, huffing air out and facing Paul in an attempt to shake off tickling feelings on his face. 

Paul froze for a second, waiting for the motions to stop. When Schneider still hadn't opened his eyes, he touched his face again, tracing the long bridge of his nose. A treacherous smile finally forced itself on the edges of his lips. Paul stopped on the tip of his nose, thinking about his next destination. He brushed the man's cheek with his knuckles, traced underneath the lower lip with his finger and moved on to the pink soft flesh with his thumb. 

Schneider finally opened his eyes, his dream still dancing in front of his gaze, not letting him fully understand what was going on. He felt a soft touch on his lips and the closeness of another person. Confusion found its way to his tongue - "Paul?.. What are you doing.."

"Looking at you" - anxiety came backoto Paul's skin but he didn't move away. His fingers moved to caress Schneider's cheek. 

Schneider blinked at him, shaking off the last bits of haze. He grabbed Paul's hand with his own, stopping the motion but not removing it completely-- just holding. - "Is everything ok?" 

Paul dropped on a pillow besides him, shaking his head. His hand squeezed Schneider's in return, his eyes not leaving the dark shape of another person's face. They fell silent, with Schneider trying to figure out words with his mind still half asleep, never letting go of Paul's hand. Paul was afraid to move or say something to make the feeling inside worse or spook Schneider away. Feeling him so close was comforting, and touching him made Paul thrilled. He enjoyed staying with him alone but never let his mind wonder for a reason why it was so. 

Until tonight. 

Lying like this, touching him, being held by him-- it made Paul calm and shushed anxiety. He felt confidence raising inside him and pushed himself forward, softly touching their lips together. He did so gently, giving Schneider a choice of action. 

Schneider huffed a small laugh. - "You woke me up in the middle of the night to make a move on me?" 

"As good time as any.." - Paul joked in return, but it sounded flat. He removed his hand from Schneider's hold and was about to shift away when large hands caught him in a hug and Schneider returned a gentle kiss, putting a bit more interest in it. Paul sighed in surprise but quickly gathered himself and answered it, holding Schneider's face in his hand. 

They kissed for a while, moving in each other's arms. Schneider's hands holding the smaller figure, stroking his back with his palms. Paul caressed his cheek, running fingers through his hair. 

Schneider finally broke away a bit, but pressing Paul closer and trying to find the eyes of the other man in the darkness - "What about now?" 

"Better… much better," - Paul whispered shyly and hid himself in Schneider's chest, closing his eyes. He felt sleep finally creeping over his exhausted mind and anxiety far gone without a trace. 

Schneider hummed in approval, stroking his hair. He covered them both with a blanket and whispered - Rest well. I'm here for you." - he felt the hold tightened on his back and he smiled in the darkness, giving in to sleep himself.


	2. 2.

With the turn of a key and push of a hand, the door opened and Paul entered the apartment. No moaning from the bedroom or loud music from the depths of the rooms were heard. Only a faint glow of light from the living room was pointing to somebody being inside it.  
Paul dropped his heavy bag on the floor and approached the door leading to the light, quietly opening it.

"Herr Landers." - Paul directed his greeting to a man sitting on a couch in the middle of the room, directly in front of a lit fireplace, reading a book. He turned his head in surprise, as he didn't hear the opening door and approaching steps, and smiled to his new company.

"Herr Schneider."  
After the wedding and changing their names to double surnames, it became their favorite thing to call each other by their surnames. Schneider frowned a bit and closed the book he was reading. - "I thought your plane was supposed to be in on Friday. I was planning to come pick you up."

"Surprise!" - Paul shook his hands with a big smile present on his face and approached the couch. He gave his husband a quick peck on the lips, leaning on the back of the couch. - "Everything wrapped up sooner than I thought and I decided to go home instead of staying a few extra days for tourism. I missed you too much." - Paul nuzzled underneath Schneider's jaw and inhaled his scent, relaxing in familiar comfort. - "you shaved your mustache..."

"Surpri-ise." - Schneider whispered into Paul's hair, and kissed the top of his head. Paul instantly lifted himself, went around the couch, took his husband's face in his hand and caressed the now-smooth skin with his fingers, almost purring from pleasure.   
Schneider laughed in his hands and kissed the palm of his hand, peering with soft eyes up at him.

Paul's face softened under his gaze, and he finally let himself relax after a long flight, revealing his tiredness. He let go of Schneider's face and dropped boots and his coat on the floor, jumping on the coach near Schneider. He forced himself underneath his hand and pressed their bodies together.

"You hungry? There's still some of my dinner left in the kitchen."- Schneider hugged him, caressing Paul's shoulder and arm with tips of his fingers. Paul shook his head and closed his eyes, already dozing off - "just tired..."

"We can move to the bedroom."

Paul again shook his head, answering nothing this time, his breath becoming slower. Schneider laughed silently and covered Paul with a plaid blanket laying on the couch near them. He watched his husband falling into a dream for a bit and resumed his reading after a while, a small smile never leaving his lips.


	3. 3. Out of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all those times when Schneider had out of body experience on public.

The glowing of your presence always brightens a room even on days like this, when you're sitting unmoving, looking way above. Nobody ever understood what you see, or maybe hear, there. Why do you slip from reality, pointing your attention to something unreachable, at least it is so for us. For you perhaps it's something real, the world you can go in whenever you want, escape everything surrounding you. And it's our duty to bring you back whatever it happens. To think of it, we never actually let you stay there for a longer than before it caught our attention. 

I wonder what will happen if we do? Maybe you'll never be back on your own, maybe you'll stay there forever, evaporate out of existence in a different world filled with perfect drums and happy rhythms. I wonder if you're gonna miss us there, miss me there. Will you ever bring me along?   
You always trusted me and the others to bring you back even though for us it's just a joke. Haha, look at him dazing away again. Drummer boy in his dreamy world. Half hearted, of course. Earth to drummer, we have rhythms to create, people to please. Even in shows, we would always come and reach for you, no matter what. Gently pat, jokingly shake, friendly hit. You always will smile like you haven't seen us for a while and carry on like nothing happened. 

But here, in our dark room, with you sitting on a bed and looking at an empty ceiling, I'm letting you slip away from me for a little bit longer. My gaze never leaves your face, trying to catch maybe a fraction of your thoughts or emotions, or something. For me it looks like you're completely empty from everything human, but I know that it's not that. I see your inner glow, I feel your gentle breathing, sometimes I notice a light smile touching the corner of your lips, maybe I started imagining things. 

Shaking my head, I finally drive away all the thoughts. How long was I staring at you while you were staring into the beyond? I crawl closer, hug your body with my hands and nudge your neck with my nose. I can feel your breathing changing rhythm, you finally noticed my presence, came alive. 

"Hey," I whisper, barely audible in your ear and wait for an answer. You're yawning like you just woke up after a long sleep, pat my hands and finally fully focus on my presence with your eyes glittering and a loving smile on your lips. Finally, a voice that makes me want to squeeze you harder and never let you drift away again 

"Hey you." 

I do exactly that. I squeeze you harder, making you chuckle a little bit, and rest my head on your shoulder.   
"Will you ever bring me with you? There..." I point my finger into the ceiling, a silly move, but I know you know. 

You put a thoughtful face on, like I asked you for a mathematical equation and not to show me an imaginary world that doesn't exist. After a few too many seconds, you finally answer, "Next time, I promise. I'll show you everything."   
Or maybe it does exist? 

You kiss my forehead and I believe you. Next time I'll be with you.


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension.
> 
> Was heavily influenced by the song "Horizons into battlegrounds" by Woodkid  
> https://youtu.be/ryXb_V71KKU

"Something on your mind?" Those words made Schneider jump in surprise and turn his head toward the voice. Paul slowly approached him and stood next to the taller man in front of the mirror. 

Schneider didn't notice how Paul entered his dressing room, how he locked the door and started watching him. He didn't notice how a loud exhale escaped Paul's lips when he watched Schneider change into the concert clothing. How he followed his every step around the room with his eyes, unmoving, leaning to the doorframe. 

"Something on your mind." 

Schneider shrugged, shaking his head and looked back at himself in the mirror. He's bad at lying. 

Paul hummed and put his hand on Schneider's forearm, stroking yet clean skin with his palm. He walked behind him and repeated the motion with another arm. "You're really tense." 

Paul's hands traveled higher, massaging tired muscles on his shoulders and neck. Schneider exhaled from pleasure, relaxing to his presence. "Just..I don't know. Too much piled up inside."

Warm palms moved lower, stroking broad back and slipping to the front, hugging Schneider from behind. Paul's hot breath tickled his ear. "Can I help?" Schneider felt him smirking playfully and fingers gliding down on his belly. 

"Paul, we don't have that time" Schneider weakly protested, pressing himself more into the body behind, escaping from the fingers. But they quickly found their way underneath the dark fabric of his shorts and around his soft cock. 

"We do. Leave it to me." Paul squeezed soft flesh with his fingers, lips touching Schneider's earlobe. "Relax." A second hand moved to open his pants. Schneider shortly nodded and looked back into the mirror, tracing Paul's hands movements with his eyes. He opened his shorts, freeing a barely interested dick and left it alone, for now. His palms moved up again, caressing skin with soft touches until one hand stopped at his chest and another wrapped around his throat, stroking around his Adam's apple. "Do you like the view?" 

Schneider nodded again, red on his cheeks fired up with a bit of embarrassment from being caught watching. He parted his lips slightly, swallowing and feeling Paul's fingers on his neck. Paul smiled behind his shoulder; he let go of the throat and focused on caressing Schneider's chest, stroking his nipples with soft finger pads, digging his nails a bit in smooth skin. It made Schneider's body react more intensely. His breath rose and fell under Paul's hands, cock slowly filling with interest, without touching. 

"Beautiful." Paul planted a small kiss on Schneider's shoulder, followed by others. "You're so beautiful." Without interruption, he took a semi erect length in his hand and stroked it a few times. Schneider loudly inhaled and grabbed on Paul's thigh for support, eyes piercing the image in the mirror. Paul settled on a slow, patient rhythm with his hand, kept caressing his toned body with the other hand and kissing all of the reachable skin. 

A small quiet moan left Schneider, making him tense. He frowned at this, afraid that they'd be heard. Paul smiled in the mirror, stroking his neck with his nose. His hand picked up the rhythm on his hot dick, making stroking more erratic. "Let go, baby. I got you," he whispered in Schneider's ear, holding him with his hand on his chest. Schneider obeyed, and his breath became heavier, the look in his eyes hotter. He started slowly pushing his hips in rhythm to Paul's hand. Pleasure spread through his body, coiling inside. 

A loud knock on the door made them both jump in surprise. Schneider squeaked but Paul quickly covered his mouth with his hand, not letting go of his hot flash. 

"Schneider?" the knock repeated. It was Tom, their tour manager. A second later he tried to open the door. Paul mentally thanked himself for locking it before.   
"Schneider is busy!" Paul finally answered. Schneider made a noise of protest in his hand. Paul only quietly hushed him and stroked his dick a couple of times, making the man shudder.   
"Paul?" Tom sounded confused. He fell silent for a second but spoke up again after a moment. "We need Schneider here. Can he come out?"   
"No," Schneider mumbled again against Paul's palm but was quickly shut up with him starting stroking his cock again. Schneider tensed and grabbed Paul's arm, digging his nails in.   
"Well…can you tell him to join us as soon as he’s.. free?" Tom sounded even more confused now.   
"Will do, Tom!" Paul on the contrary sounded too enthusiastic. After a couple of moments they finally heard footsteps moving away and Paul let go of Schneider's mouth. "You're so loud, you know." 

Schneider was panting heavily now, glistening eyes watching them in the mirror, hands squeezing Paul's arm. He was almost lying on Paul, backing his hips into the tight circle of fingers. "Didn't know you liked being heard..and watched.." Paul met his hazy gaze in the mirror, putting more speed and pressure into stroking Schneider's cock. Schneider weakly moaned, almost reaching his orgasm. 

"Cum for me." Paul put his palm on Schneider's neck again, stroking hot red skin strained with veins. 

"Paul.." Schneider whispered, desperately grabbing his arm. He finally looked away from the mirror only to crook his head enough to stare at Paul's eyes. Lips parted, gasping for air. Without looking away, his body tensed and his eyes lost their focus. He moaned and thrusted his hips, cumming in Paul's arms. 

Silence hung in the room. Paul held the sensitive cock in his hand, gently kissing Schneider until he came back in an afterglow. After making sure he wouldn't fall on his own, Paul finally let go and moved away, grabbing a towel from the small table and cleaning his hands. Schneider behind him fixed his pants and came closer this time hugging Paul from behind. "What was this about?" 

Paul smiled softly, pressing himself into the still running hot body behind him, pleased with the results of his therapy. "I need my drummer to be at the top of his performance at every concert." 

Schneider huffed a laugh but fell silent quickly after, burying himself into Paul's neck. "I love you too." 

Paul's heart skipped a bit and he swallowed. It was still a new and overwhelming feeling to hear him saying this. He put his hands on top of Schneider's on his waist and barely audibly returned "I..love you too" 

Schneider wanted to say something but a knock on the door interfered. 

"Schneider, we really need you here! Time is almost out and there's.."   
"Coming!"   
Before letting go, Schneider gave Paul's cheek one last loving kiss. He threw on his chainmail top and quickly exited the dressing room past the confused manager.   
Tom peeked inside and found Paul standing on the same spot, near the table, looking into the wall. He carefully called for him "Paul? Everything all right?" 

"Just something on my mind."


	5. Bother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sleep deprivation. Feelings acceptance, tension and a first kiss.

Nature outside was calmly breathing in sleep, covered in a blanket of darkness of the night as Paul was looking at the window on the second floor of a wooden house. He, on the other hand, couldn't join it in rest no matter how hard he tried. It was one of those nights when your mind is racing too fast to even have any thoughts to bother you. 

Paul sighed and stepped away from the window and looked down at his bare feet. After a moment he slowly began walking aimlessly along the corridor, placing his feet one after another on carefully picked wooden boards. Some would make a little squeak underneath him, others slightly move. It amused him for a couple of minutes until he made another circle around the corridor and ended up in the same place of being and thinking as minutes ago. 

He frowned slightly. This whole situation started getting annoying. 

He put his palms to his face and stroked the skin aggressively, making stars appear in his eyes. He then sighed and looked around, trying to find more things to do. His eyes caught a faint line of a glow from a slightly opened door down the corridor. For some reason he missed it making his rounds. Curiosity sparked inside Paul and he slowly, quietly moved towards the new interest. After a moment of lingering near the door, entertaining himself with thoughts of who was still awake along with himself, he gently pushed the door, opening it enough for him to peek inside. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw Schneider lying on a bed, reading a book in the faint yellow light of a lamp from a bedside nearby. 

Without making any extra noises, Paul stepped inside the room and silently lowered himself on the bed, crawling closer to Schneider to lie down at his side and hug him. Schneider exhaled a surprise, moving his book slightly away but quickly changed his expression to a warm smile, hugging Paul back with an arm around his slim shoulders. 

"Everything else is occupied." Paul lied, peering at Schneider. He looked tired, with faded eyes and big eye bags. 

Schneider noticed it and only huffed a laugh, not buying his lies, but not arguing either. He gently stroked Paul's hair, not looking away from his eyes and asked softly. "Can I do something for you?" 

Paul breathed slowly, examining the other man's face, his fingers gently stroking his chest underneath a dark tank top. He felt electricity shooting through his body from what he was seeing. It was the usual feeling around Schneider, something he enjoyed too much and kept kindling in every possible way.

A sudden spark of mischief crossed Paul's mind, making his eyes go darker. He whispered, not looking away. 

"Take me. Claim me. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to breath anymore and only will scream your name." 

Underneath his palm he felt how Schneider's breath hitched and he inhaled deeply. It pleased Paul. He always enjoyed toying around with Schneider, flirting and bothering him, provoking a reaction and, for his great pleasure, receiving the same treatment from him himself. 

But Schneider answered nothing, he only kept smiling warmly at Paul, stroking his hair with his long fingers. Only thing that was different now was how intense his blue eyes became, looking deep in Paul's own. He knew that if he would nudge him just a bit more, Schneider would do everything he just asked for. 

But he didn't. 

Instead he buried himself in Schneider's neck and shrugged, dismissing everything that just happened. His arm calmly resting around Schneider's body, eyes closed. Schneider's hand lowered on Paul's shoulder, slightly stroking skin as he held him close and he picked up his book again, continuing reading. 

Paul heard pages being turned, tree crowns outside moving with gusts of the wind, he felt fingers on his skin circling melancholically, lost in the story, and the warmth of a body lying along himself. It was almost enough for Paul to finally fall into the night's sleep if not for a faint joyful fire burning his insides with a call for more action. Without much of a fight, he gave in soon enough. After a long moment of silence between them, he shifted, moving his head to be able to see the book and asked. 

"What are you reading?" 

"Biography of Peter the Great." Schneider turned another page, continuing reading, his hand sliding back to Paul's hair, caressing it mindlessly. 

Paul hummed quite "huh," having no idea who the guy was but still tried to read along with Schneider. Quickly enough he felt bored from the book; it was something about beards and taxes and seemed too ridiculous. On top of it, Paul's attention shifted to something else, more appealing in his current mood. 

With his eyes he followed Schneider's fingers that were holding the book, sometimes laying it down to turn a page. Long and attractive with visible veins popping on his hand and moving towards muscular arm. Without thinking Paul's resting hand moved towards Schneider's and he traced warm skin with pads of his fingers. Schneider didn't react, continuing to hold the book. 

Paul smiled playfully and moved his fingers along Schneider's fingers, following their curve with a focused frown. He left them just for a second to help and turned another page and quickly went back after that, continuing his exploration. 

Soon enough Schneider wasn't reading anymore and was fully distracted by following Paul's hand movements. A moment after, he dropped the book completely, capturing Paul's fingers with his own, intertwining them and stroking the smaller hand with his own finger pads. 

Paul huffed a laugh, enjoying a small win over silly literature and answered the play with his own caressing. 

"Am I bothering you?" Paul asked, not looking away from their joined hands. 

"No." Schneider answered calmly. He let go of Paul's fingers, now tracing lines on his palm barely touching him with his finger pads. 

"And now?" Paul tucked his nose in Schneider's neck, moving it against the skin, behind his ear and back, his hand grabbing Schneider's fingers and stopping him from exploring.

"Nah-ah." Paul felt Schneider smiling in his voice. This sent a pleasure wave to his chest. He waited for a second, catching butterflies fluttering inside, and moved his nose underneath Schneider's jaw, swapping it with his teeth and slightly nibbling smooth skin. 

"What about now?" 

"Still a no." Schneider closed his eyes, holding Paul's hand in his as his other hand slipped from Paul's hair onto his shoulder, hugging the smaller man closer and awaiting for a new bother. 

Paul moved himself slightly up, looking in the face in front of him. A thought in his head suddenly came to a halt as he studied his features. He desperately wanted to touch Schneider, feel his taste on his lips. It was almost impossible to fight the idea. Paul felt the reins slipping from his grip as sudden realization hit him. He blinked, breathing in and lowered himself, almost touching Schneider's lips with his own. He felt other man's breath and hold of his large hand on his shoulder tightening. It was more than enough to finally tip Paul over as he kissed Schneider. Slowly, carefully placing an affection on him as an invitation, that was accepted too quickly.

Schneider parted his lips without thinking a second too long and answered the kiss, his brows joined in concentration. Instantly they parted away but just for a moment, checking if it was a mistake, and kissed again a moment after confirming that it's not, their hands still joined on Schneider's chest. They only parted again after a long minute, having their breath hitched just slightly. 

Paul opened his eyes cautiously, meeting Schneider's gaze looking back at him. His eyes burned with fire that instantly went deep inside Paul, making his own flame bigger. He captured Schneider's face in his palm and touched their foreheads. It felt so right, making Paul almost scared of his own feelings. Almost.

"Will you date me?" Paul asked dumbly. Instantly he felt Schneider nod his head in agreement and a small laugh leaving his lips. Schneider's arm wrapped around Paul's body, pressing him closer.

"Yeah. Sure. That sounds fun," he answered rapidly, his deep voice colored in nervous excitement. As more confirmation of agreement he kissed Paul again, adding a bit more passion in it this time. 

For some time they just kissed, holding each other and feeling new sensations traveling through their nerves. Quite some time passed before they finally calmed in each other's arms and now were just lying, listening to night's sounds, slowly falling into long awaited sleep.


End file.
